Blog of Steve
by underwaterpixies
Summary: Ya, seputar diary online-nya Steve! Cerita seputar sekolah, bergembira bersama teman, siksaan jahat para guru, dan... lain-lain. RnR?  PS: Coba pasang genre Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Saya muncul (baca: nyampah) lagi di sini! XDD

Hmm… utang banyak, malah bikin baru #ditimpukin. Emang fic Tekken saya yang dua lagi hiatus dan fic Hetalia yang sekuel lagi _in-progress_. Maaf, saya nggak main-main. Naik kelas, mau online susah T.T

Oh iya, fic ini kan tentang blog ya? #plakk. Jadi, saya mau tak mau harus membuat bahasa yang ke mana-mana, disesuakan dengan si Tekken chara nggak jelas ini #dihajar. Setting blog juga saya acak-acak #dicekek.

Percobaan dua post dulu deh. Kalau pembaca senang, arsip yang tiga saya publikasikan.

Enjoy!

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

"**Blog of Steve"**

**Tekken © Namco**

**Blogger © Pemiliknya **:D

**Warning**: Bahasa campur aduk, nggak jelas. Tapi semoga sesuai dengan gaya nulisnya Steve, deh!

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

_June, 9. 2010._

_Author: Steve Fox a.k.a Abang Ganteng._

.

"**Tes, 1… 2… 3…"**

.

Ehem… _Hello world_, deh…

Ini pertama kalinya gue nge-_post_. Ya, setidaknyanya website ini bersyukur minimal ada orang kayak gue, nggak norak-norak amat dan masih bisa ngetik postingan pake keyboard.

Semua ini berkat bantuan dari sobat baik gue, Hwoarang, yang baik-baik mau bikinin _account_ buat gue. Beruntung ya, gue punya sobat pinter begitu. Dibandingin sama gue yang kalau mau mencet tombol di CPU aja mesti pake sendal dulu. Takut kesetrum.

.

Goblok? Emang.

.

Oke, kembali ke yang tadi. Jadi hari ini, gue, Hwoarang, sama Anak Kopaja (sebutan buat murid-murid di kelas gue yang kalau pulang sekolah harus naik dan nggak ada pilihan selain Kopaja. Atau bahkan turun di perempatan Metromini dan lanjut jalan kaki saking nggak modalnya) lainnya, main ke warnet dengan alasan masing-masing. Gue duduk di sebelah Hwoarang yang langsung buka _blogspot_.

Daripada gue nanya terus dia ngejelasin sampai mulutnya berbusa karena gue nggak ngerti-ngerti, mending gue langsung bilang, "bikinin buat gue,dong?". Kelihatannya sih seru, dan nggak ada salahnya orang gaptek model gue mencoba nulis di _site_ begituan.

Alhasil, dengan internet yang nge-_lag_ melulu, dan lemotnya minta ampun gara-gara si empunya warnet nunggak terus, Hwoarang yang berbaik hati (sebenernya sih, gue sogok seribuan) mau membuatkan _account blogspot _buatgue.

Setelah gagal sepuluh kali, nge-_restart_ sendiri tujuh kali, nge-hang lima kali, macet tiga kali, dan dilabrak empunya warnet dua kali gara-gara ngeprotes kelemotan internet melulu, jadilah _account_ terkutuk ini. Gue langsung aja sujud di kaki Hwoarang, yang tanpa gue sadari udah pura-pura nggak kenal sama gue.

.

Maaf ya, Hwo. Temen lu emang malu-maluin.

.

Untung aja semalam gue bantu emak ngangkat jemuran, dan nyuci guling tinju gue sendiri. Berkat ridho emak atas kebaikan itu, gue dibalas Tuhan dengan langsung ngerti cara pake _blogspot_. Oke yang barusan lebay, gue-nya itu yang emang rada tolol.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung iklannya BRI di tipi. Bikin _account_ udah betul-betul makan waktu. Jadi gue nggak bisa banyak omong kali ini, sial.

Tenang aja, pasukan Anak Kopaja yang dipelopori oleh Miguel bakal menyempatkan diri mampir ke warnet (tergantung duit di kantong, sih). Ujian apa aja masih jauh, kita bisa santai. Meskipun dari tadi gue ngerasa ada aura-aura bakal diceramahin emak lagi gara-gara nilai matematika yang kena longsor bendungan alias jeblok. Nasib… Nasib…

Gue harus _out_. _See you, bye bye_!

PS : Moga-moga ada yang baca O.o

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

_Posted on: 13.45._

_Comments:_

KoreanHwo _said_: Apaan tuh 'Abang Ganteng'?

_June 10, 12.06_

Mi-chan_AnakBaik _said_: Orang gila… Orang gila…

_June 12, 14.10_

Zafinaa _said_: Halah, Setip (Steve) biasa nulis di daun pisang aja sok-sok-an nulis online? _Peace_, hahaha!

_June 12, 16.28_

Paul_Si_Gaul _said_: _Username_-nya Miguel lawak, woy! Eh, lu pada bukannya ngomentarin yang bener (kayak gue bener aje -_-)

_June 13, 20.16_

SteveTheAuthor said: Bacot lu semua!

_June 14, 12.20_

.

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

.

_June, 14. 2010._

_Author: Steve, anak baik yang suka menabung –di WC-._

.

"**Kepsek yang kucinta~"**

.

Akhirnya gue ke warnet lagi.

Salahkan Miguel kalau soal ngajakin. Selain mau battle 'Ayodance', kayaknya dia mau pedekate sama Fina, anak empunya warnet. Iya, tampangnya Zafina emang lumayan. Tapi dengan hobi mukulin Miguel kalau dia salah sedikit aja, rumah tangga mereka bisa hancur berantakan. Kagaklah, lebay amat gue.

Miguel sih emang doyan main (jadi doyan-nya dia ada dua, makan sama main). Awas aja lu, Mi. Kalau sampai rapot gue jeblok, gue bakal minta pertanggungjawaban dunia-akhirat!

Eh, sebenernya dia orang atau penjaga pintu alam kubur, sih?

Daripada mikirin _DNA_-nya Miguel, mending gue nulis. Tadi pas gue lagi nungguin loading, tiba-tiba speaker di komputer depan (baca : komputer si empunya warnet yang dipake Fina) memutar lagu berikut...

"Potong duren di malam hari, paling enak dengan Heihachi..."

.

Sumpah, itu lagu bikin mual.

.

Langsung aja gue keinget sama video klip haram yang pernah dipertontonkan emak gue ke anak-anaknya di tipi. Dikisahkan, seorang yang mirip Kepala Sekolah gue (jangan-jangan bener itu Kepala Sekolah gue?), merupakan seorang pemetik duren terkenal. Biasanya dia kerja di kebun orang sampai siang, terus ngurus kebun sendiri sampai malam.

Tapi anehnya, si Heihachi the second itu punya kebiasaan motong durennya malam-malam. Terus pas udah dipotong, duren-duren itu bukannya dimakan malam dimasukkin ke kantong, dan dibawa ke hutan. Lalu ditaruh di bawah pohon beringin yang keliatannya angker, serta-merta si Heihachi baca mantra.

.

Maksudnya apa coba?

.

Jadi yang tadi gue maksud 'haram' itu bukan _hentai_. Tapi video klip nista itu mengajarkan kita untuk menyembah hal yang nggak-nggak.

Emangnya si Paul, anak Kopaja lain yang hobi download manga _hentai_. Bah, mentang-mentang dia yang lahir duluan, jadi boleh gitu? Liat aja tuh, tadi dia lagi nunggu loading videonya Ariel sama Luna.

.

Goblok? Anda benar.

.

Kembali ke lagu. Spontan aja, lima anak Kopaja, yaitu gue, Hwo, Miguel, Paul, dan Forrest, maju ke komputer depan dan mulai protes. Kebetulan emang cuma kita berlima yang ada di warnet itu.

"Eh, Fina, ganti lagunya, dong? Kuping gue sakit denger nyanyian kayak begitu," gue memulai.

"Iya, udah lagu kagak bagus, bintang videonya amit-amit," Forrest ikutan.

"Ini udah dari kapan tau pengen gue ganti, cuma playlist-nya error, rusak," Fina ngetok-ngetok benda yang keliatannya merupakan versi jumbo dari MP3.

"Sini gue liat," si pinter Hwoarang ngambil MP3 jumbo itu dan ngutak-atik playlist-nya.

"Hei, ini bukan rusak, tapi satu _playlist_ ini emang isinya lagu Potong Duren semua..."

_Gubrak!_

Mati aja, dah.

"Eh? Masa sih?" Fina nggak percaya dan ngeliat hasil utak-atiknya Hwoarang.

"Yah, beneran. Kayaknya emang sengaja dimasukkin sama semua deh. Soalnya ini lagu favorit bokap gue."

_Gubrak!_

.

Gue penasaran pohon beringin macam apa yang ditanam si empunya warnet.

.

Kita balik ke tempat masing-masing dan mendapati loading udah pada selesai. Dan kita lega banget pas ngeliat Fina ngebuang kumpulan lagu itu ke tong sampah belakang.

Nah itu cerita seperempat jam yang lalu. Sekarang gue mau berbagi cerita, tapi enaknya cerita apa ya? Gini aja deh, berhubung tadi ada insiden tentang artis bernama Heihachi _the second_ itu, gue mau cerita soal pidato Kepala Sekolah gue, Mr. Heihachi.

Ehem... ehem...

Waktu itu hari Senin, pas upacara bendera. Hati gue udah nyesek aja waktu tau pembina upacaranya giliran Mr. Heihachi. Pasalnya, dia kalau ngasih amanat itu udah panjang, nggak penting pula. Mungkin dia mau menyenangkan murid dengan cara bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi nyatanya dia malah menyiksa para murid.

Apalagi kalau yang diceritain itu tentang masa kecilnya, gelar-gelarnya, hartanya, selingkuhannya... Eh, yang terakhir nggak. Pokoknya gue udah tobat dah kalau masalah begituan.

"Amanat pembina upacara..." Christie yang waktu itu jadi MC-pun keliatan lemes pas baca susunan acara no. 9

"Untuk amanat, istirahat di tempat, Gruaakk!"

Mana pemimpin upacaranya lebay banget pula.

"Selamat pagi, salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Puji syukur kita panjatkan kepada Dewa Jashin..."

.

Watdepak? Dewa Jashin? Dewa-nya Hidan?

.Ada yang bisa nyuruh Mr. Heihachi tobat nggak?

.

Eh, dia lanjut lagi.

"Saudara-saudaraku, sebangsa tanah, sebangsa air,"

Ketahuan banget dia salah pilih kata-kata. Sekian lama gue menunggu dia menyelesaikan pidato nggak jelas itu, beneran kaki gue pegel banget sumpah.

"Kita perlu usaha! Inovasi dan kreasi! Banyak temuan yang bisa kita buat dan menguntungkan peradaban manusia! Lihat saja contohnya, pisau cukur _Gillete_!"

Contohnya itu lho, nggak enak. Dia mau memotivasi atau promosi pisau cukur? (maap tadi mereknya gue tulis)

"Teringat sewaktu saya masih kecil dulu..."

Mulai deh.

"Saya sangat suka menangkap ikan teri..."

Buat apa, pak?

"Lalu saya jual ke pasar,"

Maksudnya pak?

"Sisanya saya makan,"

Saya tahu bapak lapar...

"Itulah kehidupan saya sehari-hari!"

Mati aja deh, pak.

Akhirnya Mr. Heihachi melanjutkan pidato dengan mengatakan, bahwa inovasinya adalah tetap hidup dalam kondisi apapun, dan dengan kreasinya ia akan bertahan sebagai manusia yang berhasil mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Lalu tanpa rasa peduli pada murid-murid yang kakinya udah mau patah, Mr. Heihachi mengajak seluruh peserta upacara untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Anak Gembala' meskipun nggak ada jadwalnya dan nggak nyambung.

.

Halah, biasanya juga nyanyi 'Potong Duren' ke mana-mana?

Begitulah akhir dari siksaan Mr. Heihachi setiap tiba gilirannya jadi pembina upacara. MC udah ambruk, pemimpin upacara molor, pesertanya pingsan semua.

.

_What a lame ceremony -,-_

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

_Posted on: 14.08._

_Comments:_

Zafinaa _said_: Kalo aja ini tulisan dipublikasikan, tewas aja lu.

_June 14, 15.41._

KoreanHwo _said_: Untung yang tau cuma Anak Kopaja sini sama elu, Fin.

_June 15, 17.30._

Cookin'For-Rest _said:_ Bujug dah, ngakak gua! XDDD

_June 16, 18.18._

.

)-o-**TBC**-o-(

Gimana? Hancur? Anda benar.

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Review?

~Hana Klies- #bletak Eh, salah!

~Hana Mizuno~


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, saya kembali dengan chapter dua.

Tadi mau bikin tiga postingan di sini. Hanya saja… Saya kan, banyak ut– *ngomong belom selesai, udah dilemparin tombak*. Eh iya! Saya harus ngapdet yang lain juga. Jadi anggap saja dua ini jaminan kalau saya bakal apdet lagi.

**Warning! **

Semua hal di bawah adalah fiktif belaka. Saya ngarang semua, nggak pernah mengalami.

Juga, beberapa chara dinistakan, hehe #plak #plak. Gapapa toh? Biar seru #dihajar.

Juga, jeda '..' diperbanyak. Dengan maksud agar tidak pusing membaca.

Enjoy!

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

"**Blog of Steve"**

**Tekken © Namco**

**Blogger © Pemiliknya **:D

**Warning**: Bahasa campur aduk, nggak jelas. Tapi semoga sesuai dengan gaya nulisnya Steve, deh!

**)-o-o-o-o-o-(**

**..**

_June, 17. 2010._

_Author : Musang hidup yang suka mukulin guling._

**..**

"**About the Author, School Life, and…"**

**..**

Hey all! Kangen sama gue? (pede banget lu?)

Gue online dari pemandian, eh, maksudnya rumah Hwoarang. Emang ini rumah di belakangnya ada kubangan eh, kolam gede maksud gue. Niat gue ke sini sih, cuma mau main aja. Habisnya gue bosen di rumah, emak gue pasti bakal nyuruh ngepel. Eh taunya, gue malah diizinin numpang internetan di sini, _yes_!

Ya ampun Hwoarang, kalo gue nggak takut dihajar si Asuka Kazama itu, udah gue pacarin lu.

**..**

_By the way_, dua _post_ kemaren gue nggak sempat _intro_ ya? Ya udah deh, sebagai pemilik _blog_ nista ini, gue mau _intro_ dulu.

Seperti yang sodara-sodara ketahui, nama gue Steve Fox. Gue adalah mahluk hidup dengan nama ilmiah _homo sapiens_ (udah homo, sapi pula). Dengan tampang bule dan muka lumayan ganteng, gue tercipta sebagai salah satu dari seribu manusia paling dicari di muka bumi (dicari satpam maksudnya).

_Origin_ gue? Blasteran Jawa-Tegal! XDD

Eh nggak. emak gue orang _Ireland_, bokap gue nggak jelas siapa. Lama kesepian, akhirnya emak gue kawin lagi sama tukang tahu gejrot. Jadilah pasangan Kampung-Bule.

**..**

Gue tinggal di hotel bintang lima sebenernya. Tapi karena gue nggak mau sombong, gue bilang aja tinggal di gubuk (ngibul-nya bisa banget deh). Yang jelas daerah sini mau ke mana-mana enak, tinggal naik becak/bajaj/nebeng orang lewat. Cuma yang bikin risih, razia PKL tiap hari Minggu dan pengamen yang gelar konser tiap hari.

**..**

Soal diri sendiri nih, gue anak tunggal. Tapi, nggak tau dari mana, emak gue mungut dua anak lagi. Iya deh, banyak anak banyak rejeki. Bisa disuruh kerja rodi membersihkan rumah.

Hobi gue? Bikin rusuh di komplek, ngajak ribut anjing tetangga, nyuri mangga Pak RT, sama dengerin ceramah emak-bapak. Nggaklah, parah banget hobi gue kayak begitu. Yang tadi gue sebutin cuma kebiasaan lama, kok.

Yang jelas, gue lagi aktif di pelatihan tinju, organisasi masyarakat. Siapa pula itu yang mendirikan, males gue ngapalin namanya. Gue pernah jadi juara 3 _boxing competition_ tingkat nasional, kebetulan waktu itu pesertanya cuma 3 orang.

**..**

Jika anda berpikir saya gila, anda benar! Jika anda berpikir saya normal, anda salah besar! Namun, jika anda berpikir saya banci perempatan, mati aja lu sono!

(kasar bener yak, maap).

**..**

_Intro_ segitu aja, deh. Sekarang gue mau cerita soal _school life_.

Saat ini, gue bersekolah di Mishima High School. Sebagai anak kelas 11, selain sibuk belajar gue juga sibuk ngurusin junior nyolot dan senior kolot. Intinya, di tengah-tengah itu nggak enak.

Gue ada di kelas paling pojok dan terbuang, kelas 11-G. Kelas Ga waras dan Gila ini dipimpin oleh ketua kelas bernama Jin Kazama, dan wakilnya si Hwoarang. Sebenernya waktu pemilihan mereka cuma beda dua suara, karena pendukungnya Jin banyak banget. Tapi, Hwoarang bersyukur banget dia nggak jadi ketua, soalnya ngurusin anak-anak babi, eh maksudnya, orang berjumlah 30 pasti sama ribetnya dengan ngurusin orok.

Ya, selain ketua dan wakil ketua yang ga pernah akur dan nyaris cerai, kelas 11-Gerobak mempunyai wali kelas yang ajaib.

Wali kelas kami adalah Mr. Lee Chaolan tercintaaa (hueeekk!).

**..**

Mr. Lee emang wali kelas 'keren'! Hobinya ngasih tugas bejibun, tapi _deadline_-nya cepet banget. Terus, hobinya marah-marah, meski kadang dia yang salah.

Penampilannya, ya gitulah. Rambut silver, poni belah tengah. Gaul deh pokoknya. Selain itu, dikabarkan dia mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan guru bahasa gue, Mrs. Anna. Tapi, bodo amat deh, nggak ngurusin.

**..**

Meskipun wali kelas begitu, gue dapet temen sekelas yang asyik. Anak cowoknya gokil dan sarap semua, terutama si Miguel. Ini anak asalnya dari Negeri Matador, tapi perawakannya kayak monyet Ragunan. Terus ada Forrest, anak yang punya warung makan. Ada temen gue namanya Paul, hobi balapan motor sama nonton (_sensored_). Gue juga deket sama Eddy, anak hasil persilangan Brazil-Papua.

**..**

Ceweknya, gue ga deket, sih. Tapi yang gue tau ada sepupunya ketua kelas, Asuka Kazama. Dia naksir sama Hwoarang, yang ribut mulu sama Jin. Denger-denger, Asuka udah nembak dua kali, tapi ditolak terus. Sabar ye, jodoh asli ga ke mana-mana.

Terus ada Fina, cewek Arab yang pinter tapi rada sangar. Xiao, yang cinta mati sama Jin, Lili yang banyak duit, Christie pacarnya Eddy, dan Julia _role-model _gue.

Eh, bukan! Maksudnya gue kagum sama otaknya #ngeles. Dia jago di elektronika, nggak kayak gue.

Iya dah! Temen-temen emang hobi ngejodohin gue sama Julia. Nggak tau tuh kenapa. Apalagi anak Kopaja, sering banget. Ngeselin! O.O

**..**

_Back to topic_.

Sisanya, males gue sebutin. Yang jelas kami bertiga-puluh udah mencatat sebagai kelas paling rusuh di sekolah. Kita juga kompak, dalam hal contek-menyontek dan nyelip antrian kantin. Saking kompaknya, kita pernah kompakan ga ngerjain pe er terus dimarahin guru 2 jam pelajaran.

Hebat kan?

**..**

Introduksi cukup, lah. Mari berbagi pengalaman soal kehidupan di SMA ini.

**..**

Jadi beberapa bulan lalu, pas seminggu sebelum ujian semester, kelas-kelas disuruh membersihkan ruangan buat dipakai ujian.

Gue, udah biasa kebagian tugas ngepel. Miguel dkk. disuruh ngurusin lantai juga. Ketua dan wakil ketua lagi adu bacot di depan kelas, dengan Asuka-Xiao mendukung idaman masing-masing.

Selesai Julia bantuin gue memeras kain pel, mulailah gue bekerja sebagai Cinderella. Gue bisa ngeliat anak Kopaja lain (inget penjelasan gue di _post_ sebelumnya) ikut ngepel dengan penuh duka cita.

Lewat sini pula, gue bisa ngeliat Fina yang lagi nyiram tanaman di depan. Eh nggak taunya, dari belakang Fina muncul wali kelas gue tersayang.

_Tok! Tok!_

Meskipun pintunya kebuka karena Christie ngelap jeruji besi-nya, tetep aja Mr. Lee ngetok pintu terus nyelonong masuk.

"Anak-anak, ini ada jadwal untuk ujian semester minggu depan. Saya tempel di sini, mohon diperhatikan," Mr. Lee ngomong terus nempel jadwalnya di papan geometri.

Lantas saja, murid-murid yang lagi kerja langsung ninggalin alat-alat dan berebut ngeliat jadwal.

**..**

"Woi, apaan tuh? Kok PKK ada ujiannya juga? Yah, gue nggak bisa masak!" Paul dengan suara toa-nya memprotes.

"Sial banget, nih. Hari Senin langsung ketemu IPS, pelajarannya tiga, pula?" Hwoarang mau nggak mau kesel juga.

"Argh! Gue nggak terima ada ujian elektronika! Gue kan, gaptek! Biasanya juga nggak ada?" protes gue.

"Wah, nggak adil. Masa, IPA barengan sama Aritmatika?" tanya Lili.

"Nggak bisa dibiarin, nih!"

"Kudu protes!"

"Ingat hak siswa!"

"DEMO~!"

Meskipun gue bingung sama kalimat terakhir, tetap aja gue langsung nyamber sepatu di kolong meja, terus ngikutin anak 11-G yang lain turun ke bawah.

Demo beneran.

Alhasil, kelas lain pada bingung. Ngapain murid-murid dengan suasana piket kelas turun berbondong-bondong? Mana masih ada yang bawah sapu, pel, penghapus, ember, dan gayung air pula?

**..**

"Hei! Kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Mr. Kazuya galak sewaktu kita ngumpul di depan kantor guru.

"Mau demo, pak!" jawab kami berbarengan.

"Demo apa?" balas Mr. Kazuya.

"Ya itu, pak! Kita protes gara-gara jadwal ujian semester nggak berperikesiswaan!" Miguel menjawab.

"Iya, pak. Murid-murid nggak ada yang setuju. Kenapa pula ada pelajaran yang ditambah?" tanya Hwoarang, sementara Jin nggak berani sama bapaknya sendiri dan ngumpet di belakang.

"Apanya yang salah? Jadwal ya jadwal, nggak bisa diapa-apain," ujar Mr. Kazuya.

"Ya udah, pak. Kalau begini caranya, kami nggak mau ujian!" seru Asuka. Anak kelas 11-G mulai ribut.

"Dasar murid-murid kurang ajar! Saya laporkan kalian ke BP!" Mr. Kazuya naik darah.

Tapi, ketidakadilan ini membuat kami ngotot.

"Laporin aja, pak! BP kan nggak mungkin menampung 30 orang?" tanya Forrest.

Jin kicep, Mrs. Jun guru BP, adalah Ibunya sendiri.

Makanya, jangan punya orang tua guru. Mau iseng jadi malang. 

**..**

Lanjut ke yang tadi, Mr. Kazuya nggak percaya kita sebadung ini. _'Dasar murid kurang ajar,'_ mungkin gitulah kira-kira. Akhirnya, dia balik ke ruang guru. Kita menunggu dia keluar lagi di halaman sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya, ada pengumuman dari speaker sekolah.

"Kepada siswa-siswi Mishima High School. Kami pihak sekolah memohon maaf atas kesalahan pada jadwal semester yang mungkin, menganggu para murid di sini. Oleh sebab itu, kami memutuskan untuk meniadakan beberapa mata pelajaran dan membuat jadwal sebagaimana semester lalu. Terimakasih."

"YEAH!" Kelas 11-Gila langsung berteriak kesenengan dan joget di halaman sekolah, nggak peduli kelas lain ngeliat dengan tatapan sinis dan sweatdrop.

Kita berhasil, penggantian jadwal berkat kita. Nggak cuma kelas 11, 10 dan 12 juga!

Tapi, itu semua hanya kesenangan sementara.

**..**

Mr. Lee, dan guru-guru lain mengganti jadwal, semata agar kita semua tenang dan kembali ke kelas. Jadwal tetap diganti, tapi atas ke-kurang-ajaran-kami…

Kami dihukum BERAT.

Sangat BERAT.

Saking beratnya, nggak bisa gue ceritain di sini.

Dan sepertinya, itulah akhir dari cerita, dan akhir dari post kali ini.

**..**

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

**..**

_Posted on: 14.40._

_Comments:_

Zafinaa _said_:

Eh, gila ya? Gegara ini kelas kita di-cap buruk seangkatan tau?

_June 18, 07.30._

Mi-chan_AnakBaik _said_:

Iya, parah banget. Kurang ajar sama guru.

Ini cuma perasaan gue atau emang ada SteveJulia di sini? 8D

_June 18, 12.50._

Cookin'For-Rest _said_:

Buat atas: setuju, coy! :D

Ada apa ini~ #plak. Untung Julia kagak tau _blog_-lu, Stip.

_June 18, 17.28._

KoreanHwo _said_:

SteveJulia frontal, woy.

Eh, tulis waktu kita dikerjain Mrs. Anna, dong. Nostalgia dikit…

_June 20, 19.19_

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Bujug, komen-nya banyak.

Fina: Iya, salah kita bersama. Tapi, nyantai kali.

Mi-chan (hueekk): Banyak cingcong lu! #nyekek

Forrest: Udah lu diem aja

Hwo: Ini juga ikut-ikutan? Ntar yak, males gue #plak #plak #plak

_June 21, 13.18_

Paul_Si_Gaul _said_:

Woy author ga becus! Pencemaran nama baik guaaa O.O

_June 21, 13.25._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Damai, ye. 8D

_June 21, 13.35._

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

**..**

_June 21, 2010._

_Author: Steve-yang-ganteng-jangan-pada-sirik._

**..**

"**Cita-cita gue?"**

**..**

Ketika ditanya soal cita-cita, gue bingung cita-cita gue apa.

Sebenarnya gue pingin, pas udah bener-bener gede nanti, gue bakal jadi orang sukses dan banyak duit.

Tapi, sukses gara-gara apa? Sukses di bidang apa?

Itu dia gue bingung. Masa iya gue bilang mau jadi dokter, kayak anak kecil kebanyakan. Biasanya anak kecil kalau ditanya cita-citanya apa, pasti jawabnya dokter. Gue kan nggak. Lagian gue bingung sama anak kecil, semuanya mau jadi dokter? Nanti tukang sayurnya siapa?

Sampe guru Aritmatika gue bilang, anak jaman sekarang pada mau jadi dokter semua. Nggak ada yang lari ke jurusan akutansi, kehutanan, hukum, perikanan, atau tukang cuci gitu.

Eh iya, gue bukannya menghina kaum dokter. Gue cuma bingung sama cita-cita gue sebelum kiamat nanti.

**..**

Dulu, pas lagi baca 'Bab Pengangguran' di buku IPS, gue mau jadi wirausahawan yang buka lapangan kerja baru…

Waktu ngeliat jembatan roboh di koran, gue pengen jadi arsitek…

Nah, waktu gue nonton sidang pemerintah di tipi, gue mau jadi anggota DPR…

Melihat betapa banyaknya busung lapar di Negeri ini, gue pengen jadi petani…

Di saat gue nonton berita penipuan cat kuku, gue mau jadi ahli kecantikan...

Eh? Kagak! Kagaaakk!

**..**

Dari kegiatan gue sehari-hari, mungkin gedenya gue bakal jadi petinju ya? Gantiin posisinya Craig Marduk itu, lho. Tapi, emak gue nggak bakal rela kalo gue dapet duit dari nonjokin orang.

Nggak, nggak, nggak. Jangan dulu.

Terus? Kegiatan gue sehari-hari kan cuma sekolah, sama bantuin emak. Gimana kalo gedenya gue jadi pembantu rumah tangga? Tidaaaaaakk!

Ah, udah. Lupain aja.

**..**

Nah, tadi pagi gue ngerundingin masalah cita-cita ini ke 5 temen gue.

Miguel bilang, dia mungkin aja balik ke Spanyol. Di sana, dia bisa jadi matador, atau dipungut orang jadi pegawai. Syukur-syukur, punya duit buat bangun warnet. Gue nggak minat.

Kalo Forrest, udah jelas dia nerusin pekerjaan bokapnya jadi koki. Atau, dia bakal kerja sambilan jadi PKL alias Pedagang Kaki Lima.

Iya gue tau, kakinya ada lima soalnya cepet banget lari pas ada razia.

Paul mimpi punya pabrik motor. Tapi dia juga pengen buka bengkel sepeda. Menurut gue, dia cocok jadi loper koran.

Eh, loper koran ada yang sukses lho!

Eddy bakal buka perguruan _Capoiera_ di mana-mana. Dia yakin, bela diri yang modelnya kayak _modern dance_ bakal banyak peminatnya. Pinter.

Hwoarang? Dia bilang mau jadi anak berbakti. Mungkin dia bakal jadi ketua perguruan Taek Won Do, tapi khawatir malah buka warung mie ayam. Intinya, ilmu yang dia punya bakal bawa duit.

Gue bakal jadi apaan?

**..**

Emak gue nasehat, meskipun elu tukang tahu gejrot (ini mah bokap gue?), selama duitnya halal, elu bakal selamat.

Mikirlah gue, mendingan sekarang gue belajar aja yak? Nanti ada banyak tawaran cita-cita yang mampir ke minat gue.

Yang namanya rejeki orang nggak ke mana-mana, ya nggak?

Biarkan untuk sementara cita-cita gue adalah tukang gorengan.

**..**

)-o-o-o-o-o-(

**..**

_Posted on: 15.00._

_Comments:_

KoreanHwo _said_:

Nggak elit banget sih, lu?

_June 21, 15.12._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Lah elu? Tukang mie ayam -,-

_June 22, 09.00._

Zafinaa _said_:

Nih, gue penggemar setia blog-lu (buat dikatain).

Jadi pawang singa aja.

_June 22, 11.15._

Paul_Si_Gaul _said_:

Elah, survey ujung-ujungnya bongkar aib orang O3O

Cita-citanya si Julia tau kagak lu?

_June 22, 13.19._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Atas: Mau gue jadiin sansak lu?

_June 22, 20.47._

Zafinaa _said_:

Jiah, bilang aja udah nanya ke orangnya. 8D

_June 23, 14.56._

Cookin'For-Rest _said_:

Asik dah, profesi baru: biro jodoh!

_June 23, 15.00._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Alay lu semua!

_June 23, 16.38._

KoreanHwo _said_:

Nonton aja dah.

_June 23, 16.44._

Mi-chan_AnakBaik _said_:

Woy, ntar pas udah gede gue bakal jadi pengusaha warnet paling kaya (monyet)!

Ada apa ini? Asik SteveJulia.

_June 23, 17.01._

Paul_Si_Gaul _said_:

Eh, seru. Ikutan sini!

_June 23, 17.32._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Au ah, nyerah gue. Curang kalian.

_June 23, 17.46._

EarthNature_Julia _said_:

Gue visit, ya… :)

_June 23, 18.00._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

Hah? K-kok…?

Tau dari mana?

_June 23, 18.08._

Zafinaa _said_:

Ciee… ciee! Asik dah orangnya dateng!

_June 23, 18.18._

Cookin'For-Rest _said_:

Ehemm! Ehemm! Prikitiw! XD

_June 23, 18.29._

SteveTheAuthor _said_:

All kecuali Julia: JANGAN NYAMPAH DI BLOG GUEE!

_June 23, 18.55._

Mi-chan_AnakBaik _said_:

Pada kabur, eh. Nggak seru =3=

_June 23, 19.03._

**..**

)-o-**TBC**-o-(

**..**

Kenapa jadi ada SteveJulia? Hehe, iseng buat Steve diejekin sama temen-temennya. 8D

Bagaimana kesan dan pesannya? Mohon dikomentari, terutama jeda-jeda yang saya buat.

Oh iya! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan! Dan, terima kasih kepada _Faiz Burrows_, _Another-of-Me,_ yang mampir ke fandom ini! *ngasih bunga*

Review…?


End file.
